119918-double-the-guards-in-illium
Content ---- You have no idea how easy Thayd is to infiltrate. We had multiple Dominion visitors to the Black Hoods Bar who became regular patrons. It wouldn't hurt to have more guards and/or checkpoints, though I wonder if that might raise an optimization issue if it was dramatically increased. If not, I do agree with the solution. More NPCs wouldn't hurt. | |} ---- ---- Or Autoguns? I kind of hope that if they take any cues from my last treatise, they'll make raiding the opponent's capital city REALLY interesting. Like having pop-out turrets, banks that turn into enemies, etc. That might take a while to program, but it would be great to have that stuff built into each others' outposts. At least I figure the PVPers will appreciate that. | |} ---- Maybe for a stalker it's easy, but not for other classes as far as I can tell. ANYBODY can walk right into Illium, you don't have to be a Stalker to get in and chat away with your Dominion friend or whatever. | |} ---- I wrote a post the other day about improvements to AI and in that I mentioned snipers as they were implemented in City of Heroes. There they were part of packs, but also when you hit the early 40s they were a rude surprise placed on some rooftops in a few city zones. Of course part of being able to put them there was that in CoH almost everyone had the tools to get to them to take them out, in a pretty flat (in the 3d sense) game like this, that would be problematic. Though I'd be totally ok with snipers in some places and a few easy to get to blind spots, and or ways to run up to them if absolutely necessary. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Heh, that made me think of this scene from The Fifth Element: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=blzmPZ7ZNJc | |} ---- Actually, there's still some holocrypts you can respawn at in enemy territory! Galeras has one kinda far from Thayd, and oddly enough I've respawned at the Bloodfire Village transport area in Deradune as an exile. Oh, and you can get to Celestion/Deradune without even crossing through the capital city, though you have to fight with a tricky hill at Ellevar to get to Deradune like that (Unless there's another entry point I don't know of). Getting to Celestion is easy if you loop around and up the hills west of Whitevale. Meanwhile, while getting into Illium is pretty silly (There's a scale-able wall or two) getting out is a whole different story, what with the guards/turrets placed in choke spots. Thayd is a joke to enter because you can get on so many of the walls and can just ignore the guards, even without any sort of stealth (I use a spellslinger for my sneaking and I only save void slip for if I screw up/get spotted by an actual player) ...I need to do more sneaking in, especially if they stuff guards on the wall or something silly later down the line. I do enjoy the thrill of trying to recon my way around until I maybe get spotted and shot down on the spot while I run for my life. | |} ---- ---- Interesting. I'll have to try that with my main next time. Hopefully being a Stalker makes it a bit easier to avoid the guards. Going to try and get to the areas without going through the Capital City as I'll probably be killed by other players on the way (PvP server). Good thing we have the Transmat to Thayd/Illium or I'd probably get stuck in the opposite faction's areas if I managed to get there in the first place :P | |} ----